Wouldn't It Be Nice?
by xDESATIVADOx
Summary: Polícia de Miami. Depois do misterioso assassinato de um empresário magnata, Harry e Draco terão que investigar o caso. Slash. Universo Alternativo. Fic para o Projeto Casa de Praia Pinhônica, do fórum 6 Vassouras.


**Título: **Wouldn't It Be Nice?

**Autor:** Carol1408

**Beta:** Schaala

**Par: **Harry Potter / Draco Malfoy

**Classificação:** T

**Sinopse: **Polícia de Miami. Depois do misterioso assassinato de um empresário magnata, Harry e Draco terão que investigar o caso. Universo Alternativo.

**Avisos:** Fic para o Projeto Casa de Praia Pinhônica, do 6 Vassouras. A fic possui conteúdo SLASH (relacionamento homossexual), se não gosta, não leia.

**Música:** Beach Boys - Wouldn't It Be Nice.

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter não me pertence, ele pertence a J. K. Rowling (várias editoras) e a Warner Bros. Essa fic não possui nenhum fim lucrativo, nem viola direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

* * *

**Wouldn't It Be Nice?**

Harry queria matar o idiota que cometia um assassinato às cinco horas da manhã de um sábado. Ele já passava a semana inteira cuidando de todo Departamento de Homicídios, tentando mantê-lo organizado, geralmente ficando até depois do expediente. Ele era uma pessoa calma e centrada e quase nada o incomodava a ponto de deixá-lo furioso. Mas seu final de semana era _sagrado_. Ele iria garantir que a pessoa que o tirara de sua maravilhosa cama em plena madrugada pagasse caro.

Com esse objetivo em mente, Harry estacionou o carro na frente de toda a movimentação que o pessoal do Departamento estava fazendo, quando percebeu que eles haviam bloqueado o resto da rua. Sentiu o cheiro da maresia no ar; estava bem próximo da praia.

- Oh, delegado! Bom dia! Que bom que chegou!

Ron veio correndo até seu chefe, que suavizou a expressão carrancuda quando viu o amigo.

- Oi, Ron. O que foi que aconteceu? – perguntou, enquanto passava pelas faixas de segurança para manter o público afastado da cena do crime, parando em frente a um Volvo preto com um corpo dentro.

- Oh, muito sangrento! O homem foi encontrado morto dentro do carro. Uma facada no coração, pelo que parece. O pessoal que mora na redondeza se incomodou com o barulho, o carro estava com o som ligado no máximo, então chamaram a polícia, que encontrou a vítima e nos acionou. Revistamos o carro, e a carteira, celular e possíveis coisas de valor sumiram, podendo indicar um latrocínio. (1)

- Já sabem quem era?

- A vítima era um empresário famoso, Richard Morgan. 35 anos, casado, sem filhos. Ainda não notificamos a esposa, Melissa Morgan.

- Disse que ele levou uma facada no peito?

- Sim. Um buraco enorme. Estamos esperando a perícia para dar mais detalhes.

- Eles ainda não chegaram?

- Estou aqui, Potter. Estava com tanta saudade assim de mim?

Harry contou mentalmente até dez depois de ouvir a voz irônica de Draco Malfoy. O cara era um idiota, na opinião de Harry, mas era o melhor perito do Departamento. Deu passagem, quando o loiro se aproximou do carro para analisar a situação. Ele soltou um longo assovio quando viu o buraco no peito do homem.

- Facada no coração, hein? Crime passional. Provavelmente ou a mulher ou a amante enciumada, quem sabe até as duas, nunca se sabe.

- Não precisamos da sua opinião quanto ao crime, Malfoy. Isso é trabalho dos detetives. Apenas dê o relatório das condições da vítima.

Draco o ignorou, pondo suas luvas, abrindo a porta do carro e se sentando meio de lado no banco do carona para poder observar o corpo.

- Conheço esse cara, é empresário, não? Provavelmente de alguma festa que o meu pai tenha dado... – ele comentou, antes de voltar a analisar o ferimento.

- Sim, sabemos que seu papai é milionário, Malfoy. Agora, se puder nos falar algo quanto ao crime, seria ótimo.

O loiro bufou, mas começou sua explicação:

- São três ou quatro facadas no coração. Pelo tamanho, parece que foi feito por uma faca normal de cozinha, daquelas grandes para cortar carne. Vou pedir um exame para ver se ele já não estava morto quando foi agredido, mas não é o que parece. Tenho quase certeza que as facadas foram a causa da morte. Foi feito com bastante força, pelo que dá para ver, o que indica uma forte emoção na hora de aplicar os golpes. E, obviamente, ele foi morto aqui, pela quantidade de sangue no painel do carro e no para-brisa. Vocês disseram que o encontraram morto por causa da música alta? – Ron acenou afirmativamente – Qual era?

- Beach Boys, acho. Não sei o nome.

O loiro ligou o som do carro, e "Wouldn't It Be Nice" preencheu o ambiente.

_Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up_

_(Não seria legal se pudéssemos acordar)_

_In the morning when the day is new_

_(Na manhã de um dia novinho em folha)_

_And after having spent the day together_

_(E depois de termos passado o dia juntos)_

_Hold each other close the whole night through_

_(Ficaríamos abraçados a noite inteira?)_

- Música bastante sentimental, não?

- Malfoy, ele podia muito bem estar escutando a música quando foi abordado pelo elemento (2) que desferiu os golpes e roubou os seus pertences. Você anda lendo livros de mistério demais.

- Se você diz. O detetive aqui é você, Potter. Mas eu conversaria com a esposa. – ele se virou para olhar atrás dos dois detetives – Parkinson! Venha aqui!

Uma garota, depois de mostrar seu crachá milhares de vezes para os agentes que faziam a guarda da cena do crime, passou a faixa de segurança e correu até eles.

- Sim, senhor Malfoy! – ela encarou o perito com um sorriso encantador, que o loiro sequer percebeu.

- Tire umas fotos do ferimento, preciso fazer uns testes para determinar o ângulo dos golpes. E eu quero o carro todo inspecionado. Ligue-me quando tiver os resultados.

Malfoy se levantou do carro e saiu sem se despedir de ninguém. Parkinson estava ficando verde ao olhar o ferimento da vítima, parecia que estava prestes a vomitar. Harry ainda não entendia como ela tinha entrado na polícia. Não podia ser só para admirar a figura de Malfoy, podia?

oOo

Era outro dia, mais precisamente uma segunda-feira, e Harry esperava que esta fosse mais feliz que o último sábado, sem ter que acordar de madrugada para atender uma ocorrência. Mal sabia que teria outro tipo de problema.

Checou o horário e viu que já estava na hora do almoço, mas, antes que pudesse pensar em descer, escutou dois toques na porta de seu escritório e se levantou para atender. Deu de cara com o Superintendente da Polícia Civil de Miami, ou seja, seu chefe velhaco. Pensou seriamente em fechar a porta na cara dele e deixar o homem lá sozinho, mas não teve coragem. (3)

- Potter, tem um minuto?

- Sim, senhor. – ele fechou a porta atrás de si depois de dar passagem a ele, aguardando que seu superior falasse.

- Mas que porra você estava pensando quando mandou Ronald para conversar com a esposa do Morgan?

- É o procedimento padrão, senhor. Ron está acostumado a lidar...

- Pouco me importa o procedimento, Potter! – ele o interrompeu – Você pode até ser o herói do Departamento, mas por acaso não enxerga o prejuízo que os Morgan podem nos causar? Devia ter ido prestar suas condolências, como Delegado do Departamento! E não mandar um agente qualquer interrogá-la!

Harry sentiu ganas de enfiar um murro na cara do Superintendente. Só porque a vítima era um milionário qualquer, não queria dizer que ele tinha que alterar todo o procedimento de investigação por causa de um possível dano à imagem da Polícia. O importante era executar o seu trabalho corretamente, e não paparicar ninguém. Mas antes que ele dissesse tudo isso e, possivelmente, fosse demitido em seguida, a porta se abriu num rompante.

- Senhor, os resultados chegaram e... Oh! – Malfoy exclamou um tanto falsamente na opinião de Harry, já que o loiro nunca o tratava como superior, quando percebeu que Harry não estava sozinho na sala – Senhor Superintendente, sinto muito interromper. Poderia pegar o delegado emprestado por um instante? Temos uma nova pista. Se nos dá licença... – ele puxou o moreno para fora da sala, aproveitando que o Superintendente ainda estava meio chocado pela sua audácia em interrompê-lo.

- Pirou de vez, Malfoy? – Harry o interrogou quando se afastaram da sala, rumo aos elevadores – Aquele era o Superintendente! Por mais que eu deteste a ideia de sermos subordinados a ele, é exatamente o que nós somos.

Draco deu de ombros, um sorrisinho arrogante adornando a sua face. Que, por sinal, tinha algo de diferente... Potter analisou melhor o rosto aristocrático, tentando descobrir o quê. Mas Malfoy não lhe deu tempo, começando a falar:

- Eu sei, Potter. Não sou idiota. Mas agora você tem tempo de ir chorar com a viúva e deixar o velhote feliz. E me deve uma. – seu sorriso se alargou mais, se é que era possível – E eu pretendo cobrar o favor.

- E o que você deseja, se é que eu posso saber?

- Bem, você bem que podia seguir a minha dica e checar o passado da vítima...

- De novo isso? Mas meu Deus, homem! Já não falei que foi um latrocínio?

- Você acha isso, Potter. – o loiro cruzou os braços, contrariado – Mas o que custa checar com a viúva, ver o passado do cara? Rico ele era, podia ter alguma amante. Ou um casamento infeliz. É só rondar a mulher, o que custa, hein?

- Está bem, está bem. – Draco voltou a sorrir – Você devia tentar uma vaga de detetive e parar de me incomodar nos meus casos e... – mas o loiro já estava se virando para o elevador – Hei, não me deixe falando sozinho! E onde estão os resultados que você falou?

Draco apertou o botão de "descer", só depois se voltando novamente para o delegado:

- Oh, eu inventei. Eles só saem daqui a uma hora, mais ou menos. Agora, se me dá licença, _chefe_, vou fazer um lanche com o que restou do meu intervalo.

E Harry percebeu finalmente o tom levemente dourado na pele do loiro, muito diferente da palidez habitual da qual ele se gabava.

- Você está bronzeado, Malfoy?

Draco lhe deu um sorriso de escárnio, enquanto entrava no elevador. Mas ainda respondeu, antes que a porta se fechasse:

- É verão, Potter.

oOo

Oh, Harry arrancaria a cabeça de Malfoy quando o visse de novo. Com as próprias mãos, se fosse possível. "_É só falar com a viúva!", _ele pensou, imitando mentalmente a vozinha desprezível do loiro. "_Claro, apenas falar com ela, fácil assim, não? Só podia ser uma armadilha, sendo Malfoy quem sugeriu! Argh, mas quando eu pegá-lo...!" _

Ele continuou a pensar nas coisas perversas que faria com o loiro quando o encontrasse, enquanto estendia a caixinha de lenços de papel para a Sra. Morgan, que parecia que ia desidratar de tanto chorar.

- Oh, meu Richard era um homem tão bom! – ela parou para soluçar, tirando mais um lencinho da caixa – Ele nunca fez nada pra prejudicar ninguém, pelo contrário! – mais soluços – Participava de vários projetos para a caridade, fazia doações substanciais e essas coisas. Nunca levantou um dedo para ninguém! Muito honrado e honesto.

- Senhora, preciso lhe perguntar. Seu marido tinha algum inimigo no trabalho? Alguém que pudesse estar desgostoso com alguma atitude dele?

- Não, meu Richard jamais faria algo que magoasse alguém! Nunca!

- Mas talvez ele tenha feito algo sem querer causar nada. Sabe de alguém que teria inveja dele?

- Oh, bem. Isso eu não sei. Não conversávamos muito sobre o trabalho dele, sabe?

Harry estranhou. Como a mulher podia se acabar de chorar com a morte do marido e não conversar com ele sobre o trabalho dele?

- Mas a Senhora nunca perguntou como andavam as coisas nos negócios dele? Ou se ele se preocupava com os concorrentes da empresa?

- Hum... Não muito. Eu... Err, não entendo muito dessas coisas.

- E sobre o que vocês conversavam, normalmente?

- Senhor delegado, isso é mesmo necessário à investigação? O seu agente havia me informado que provavelmente ele sofreu um assalto e foi morto no ataque.

Reação mais suspeita ainda, Harry pensou.

- Sim, mas queremos esgotar todas as possibilidades, entende?

- Claro. Vou conversar com o sócio dele sobre isso e lhe informo. Acho até que ele vem hoje depor, não? Noah estava mais familiarizado com essas conversas empresariais do que eu, eles viviam juntos. Sinto não poder ajudar mais, mas eu não entendo... Entendia muito dos negócios do meu marido. E eu já posso ir? Meu irmão, Aaron, está me esperando para me levar...

- Não se preocupe. Já ajudou bastante, Senhora Morgan. – ele apertou a mão da mulher que ainda soluçava – Eu lhe acompanho até a porta.

Será que Malfoy estava certo, afinal?

oOo

Draco soltou um muxoxo de desagrado quando ouviu os toques na porta. Devia ser Pansy com os resultados dos exames, e só de pensar em ter a morena lhe assediando novamente, sentia ganas de se jogar pela janela. Ou jogá-la em seu lugar, muito melhor.

Abriu a porta, dando de cara com um sorriso enorme de Pansy.

- Fale, Parkinson, e seja rápida. Tenho muito trabalho aqui.

- Aqui estão os resultados dos testes, senhor! E...

Mas Draco a ignorou, fechando a porta na cara dela para poder ler em paz o conteúdo da pasta. Passou os olhos rapidamente e... Oh, ele teria que falar com Potter. Já estava abrindo a porta novamente para ir até o escritório do chefe, quando o mesmo tromba com ele, fazendo os dois caírem emaranhados no chão da sala de Malfoy.

- Oh, Potter, por favor! – ele disse, com um sorriso sarcástico, vendo a cara de espantado do moreno pela posição comprometedora em que estavam – Eu sei que eu sou lindo e maravilhoso, mas isso é assédio sexual em ambiente de trabalho, e ainda com abuso de poder, já que você é meu chefe.

- Cale a boca, Malfoy. – Harry se levantou, fechando a cara para o loiro, que lhe sorria cinicamente – E temos que conversar.

- Eu estava indo mesmo à sua sala para lhe mostrar isso. – ele recolheu os resultados do chão quando se colocou de pé, entregando-os ao moreno – Pelo ângulo do ferimento, os golpes foram desferidos por alguém do lado de fora do carro. Parece que sua tese de latrocínio estava certa, afinal. – ele completou, contrariado.

- Não tão rápido. Talvez você estivesse certo. Ao que parece, a esposa do Morgan pode estar escondendo alguma coisa. Ela ficou muito nervosa quando a interroguei.

- É mesmo? – o loiro já se interessou, e Harry _quase_ sorriu da empolgação dele.

- Sim. Ron está tomando depoimento do sócio do Morgan, Noah Miller. Ele vai me ligar se descobrir algo do relacionamento da viúva com o falecido marido. Mas eu quero ficar de olho nela enquanto isso.

- Oh, você vai segui-la?

- _Nós_ vamos, Malfoy. Você tem cinco minutos, te espero na garagem. – ele deu meia volta para sair, mas Draco o interrompeu, segurando seu braço.

- Mas por que eu, Potter?

- Ora, não foi você quem farejou a pista?

oOo

O loiro tentou trocar de posição pela enésima vez dentro do carro apertado. Como é que Potter, sendo delegado, tinha um troço minúsculo daqueles?

- Pot...

- Shhh!

Draco bufou, indignado. Quer dizer que nem conversar ele podia? Espionagem era muito mais legal nos filmes.

- Pelo menos abra a janela, estou morrendo aqui.

- Quer que ela nos veja, Malfoy?

- Mas ela está dentro de casa! Quem dentro de casa fica olhando os carros estacionados?

- Olhe!

Os dois entraram em silêncio profundo quando viram um carro entrar na garagem da grande mansão dos Morgan. Já era fim da tarde e tinha começado a escurecer, e eles não conseguiam distinguir a fisionomia de quem estava saindo do carro àquela distância.

- Oh, ela tem um amante!

- Quieto, Malfoy! – Harry sussurrou para o companheiro.

E então eles notaram um brilho metálico nas mãos da pessoa, o brilho de uma...

- Está armado!

Mas Harry mal registrou o grito do loiro, pois já estava saindo do carro e atravessando a rua. O suspeito percebeu a movimentação e entrou novamente no carro, ligando-o e acelerando para fora da mansão, derrubando a grade baixa e vindo na direção do moreno.

Harry fechou os olhos com a luz ofuscante dos faróis, sem conseguir enxergar, e pensou que não tinha escapatória. E um aperto firme em seus ombros o desequilibrou e ele estava fora da mira do carro, caído por cima de Malfoy, que o puxara e ainda o segurava fortemente. O veículo fugitivo bateu no de Harry em um choque estridente quando o moreno foi tirado do caminho e depois escapou pela rua, onde começavam a se aproximar várias pessoas para ver o que havia acontecido.

Draco despertou do choque e gritou:

- VOCÊ ESTÁ PIRADO, HARRY? PODIA TER MORRIDO!

- Isso tudo é preocupação, Malfoy?

- Argh! Idiota! – ele conseguiu acertar um tapa na cabeça do moreno, que começou a rir do desespero do outro – Cada uma que eu sou obrigado a enfrentar...– e, então, ele sorriu ao chefe – Mas pelo menos eu peguei o número da placa.

oOo

Harry desligou o telefone, soltando um suspiro. A placa do carro era roubada, e o veículo havia sido encontrado abandonado a alguns quilômetros da mansão Morgan. Ouviu dois toques na porta e mandou entrar.

- Delegado, o advogado da Senhora Morgan já chegou e ela está pronta para dar o depoimento.

O moreno teve ganas de chacoalhar a mulher por se recusar a dar o depoimento sem a presença do advogado. Queria que ela dissesse logo o que sabia, pois ele tinha certeza de que ela estava escondendo alguma coisa. E agora era a vida dela que estava em perigo.

- Okay, Ron. Diga que eu já vou.

E quando Harry começou o interrogatório, ele percebeu que ela não revelaria nada.

- Só me diga quem tem acesso à sua casa livremente, senhora Morgan. Alguém entrou sem arrombar a sua casa, e estava disposto a lhe matar.

- Muita gente tem acesso, delegado. Meu irmão, que está comigo nesse... período; nossos pais; os Millers, que eram sócios do meu falecido marido.

- E não notou nada suspeito? Não reconhece mesmo o carro que foi utilizado? Não era de nenhum conhecido seu?

- Não, senhor delegado.

- Tudo bem. – ele se levantou, mas se deteve por um momento – Só mais uma coisa, senhora. Conhece a música Wouldn't It Be Nice, dos Beach Boys?

Ela pareceu confusa.

- Sim, conheço. Mas o que ela tem haver com tudo isso?

- Nada, senhora. Com licença.

oOo

Harry não conseguia ligar os pontos para resolver o caso.

Tinha visto o possível assassino, mas não tinha uma pista que pudesse dizer quem ele era. Alguém que conhecia a vida do casal, alguém que queria se vingar de Richard Morgan por alguma coisa. Podia ser a esposa, que ele já tinha percebido que escondia alguma coisa. Mas podia ser que ela quisesse proteger alguém. O irmão, talvez? Ninguém havia tomado um depoimento dele, e se houvesse um problema no casamento, talvez o irmão se intrometesse para ajudar. Eles poderiam ter arquitetado o crime juntos, para que parecesse um assalto que resultou em morte. Isso explicaria o desespero dela em esconder a verdade. Mas por que ele tentaria matá-la depois?

Escutou dois toques na porta e ela se abriu sem esperar por convite. Draco trazia duas canecas de café.

- Oh, eu precisava mesmo disso. – ele pegou a caneca oferecida, sentindo o cheirinho do café, tomando um grande gole.

- Não vá se acostumando, Potter, que eu não sou seu empregado... – Harry lançou ao loiro um olhar, alertando que ele era _sim_ seu subordinado – doméstico. – o loiro completou – Então, alguma pista?

- Vou chamar Aaron Morgan e Noah Miller para depor amanhã. Parece que eles têm acesso ao controle do portão da garagem. E você? Trabalhando até tarde?

- Sim, tinha outras perícias para resolver. Mas acho que já vou indo.

- É, eu também já vou.

- Vai precisar de uma carona? Afinal, aquela caixa de fósforos que você chama de carro foi para o concerto.

Harry encarou Malfoy por um momento, esperando que ele dissesse algo como "haha, você caiu, Potter, seu idiota", mas nada veio. O moreno acenou positivamente.

- Okay, se não for problema.

- Então vamos.

oOo

Draco estacionou o carro na frente do prédio de Harry.

- Pronto, chegou. São e salvo. Melhor do que teria feito sozinho.

- Até parece. – Harry sorriu, abrindo a porta do carro.

- Sei... Bem, até amanhã, então, Potter.

- Espera. Err... – Harry não acreditava que ia fazer isso – Não quer subir e beber uma cerveja? Eu vou analisar mais algumas coisas do caso e... Bem, é.

Draco arregalou os olhos para o moreno, e ficou lhe encarando, mudo, por um momento. Harry já estava querendo se jogar na frente de um carro por ter feito o convite, quando o loiro se moveu para abrir a porta, respondendo:

- Pode ser.

oOo

- Oh, mas Pansy tem problemas, só pode! Nunca vi ela ficar com o mesmo cara por mais de uma semana! Como é que ela vai conseguir despertar algum interesse num cara desse jeito?

Harry riu sonoramente de sua constatação. Depois de algumas garrafas de cerveja, eles esqueceram totalmente o caso, conversando sobre qualquer coisa que lhes vinha à mente. Nunca pensou que conversar com Malfoy fosse tão divertido.

- Hum... Isso é verdade. Não que Blaise tenha percebido isso.

- Blaise Zabini? Do Departamento Anti-sequestros? – o loiro acenou entusiasticamente – Uau! Nunca tinha reparado.

- E nem ela, ao que parece.

- Pobre coitado... O pior é mesmo o Ron, até hoje está para se declarar.

- Para a Granger, né? Todo mundo sabe, parece que só ela que não! Deus, eles precisam tomar uma atitude urgentemente!

- Hahaha! É verdade!

Já Draco nem acreditava que estava mesmo ali, jogando conversa fora com Harry Potter! Nunca havia pensado que isso pudesse acontecer, pois, desde que se conheceram na Academia de Polícia, não se davam nada bem.

Um sentimento estranho dominou seu peito, e este era sua companhia desde que ele reparara em Potter pela primeira vez. Apesar de totalmente obtuso, o moreno tinha o dom de chamar sua atenção. Principalmente em coisas que o loiro preferiria ignorar. Jamais que ele admitiria que tinha uma _quedinha_ pelo próprio chefe. Nunca. Ele seria um homem morto. Mas agora, tão próximo de Harry e com os efeitos do álcool em seu sangue, ele não entendia o porquê de Potter ser tão cego e não ter percebido suas intenções. Desde os comentários ácidos até as piadinhas de duplo sentido, tudo praticamente gritava o seu interesse. Mas se Harry não havia percebido, não seria ele que lhe abriria os olhos. Ele dava muito valor ao seu emprego e a sua vida.

O moreno se aproximou, risonho, abrindo mais uma garrafa e lhe servindo, completamente alheio à sua batalha mental.

- E você, Malfoy? Não está saindo com ninguém?

Ou talvez não. _"Pra que mesmo eu comecei esse assunto de casais na Polícia? Idiota..."_ – o loiro pensou, virando o copo de cerveja.

- Não.

- Ninguém mesmo? Nem a Astoria do setor de Recursos Humanos?

- A gente já ficou uma vez, mas não durou. E você? É caidinho pela irmã do Weasley, do Departamento de Proteção ao Meio Ambiente, né?

- Ginny e eu? Não, cara, você está enganado. Não tem como.

- Sei...

- É sério! – e o moreno estava rindo sozinho, cada vez mais próximo de Draco – É que nem você e a Astoria, acho, a gente tentou, mas não deu certo. Ela está com o Dean, das Operações Especiais, por sinal.

"_Melhor para ela."_

- Aqui, tome mais.

O moreno passou a garrafa a Malfoy. Seus dedos se tocaram, e o loiro virou o rosto para observar Harry. Eles se encararam, e Draco não conseguiu desviar o olhar. Talvez fosse a quantidade de álcool, ou a proximidade de seus rostos, mas quando ele percebeu, já tinha abandonado a garrafa e deslizava os dedos pelas mexas negras de Harry, o olhar verde e abobalhado preso nele. E tomado de uma coragem que Draco nunca pensou que possuísse, ele juntou seus lábios aos do moreno, num beijo.

Sentiu as mãos de Harry tocarem timidamente sua cintura, trazendo-o mais para perto, e logo Draco estava sentado no colo do moreno, os lábios se procurando mais avidamente, as línguas se tocando, tornando o beijo mais molhado.

Então Harry subiu as mãos para os ombros de Draco, afastando-o levemente, murmurando um baixo "espere", os olhos verdes o olhando espantando, em uma pergunta muda. E o loiro percebeu o que estava fazendo.

Ele estava beijando Harry Potter, delegado do Departamento, _seu chefe_, por Deus!

Estava tão ferrado ...

Levantou-se rapidamente do colo de Harry, murmurando coisas sem sentido.

- Desculpe, eu... Eu vou... Err... Tenho que ir...

- Não, espere! Malfoy!

Mas já era tarde, e o loiro havia sumido porta afora.

oOo

Draco conseguira conquistar um novo estágio de vida. Agora, além de mal pago e mal comido – _"sim, porque desde que eu conheci Potter eu estou nessa fossa... Nem na balada eu não consigo mais ficar com algum cara..."_ -, ele podia se considerar um homem morto. Ele tinha é que encomendar o seu caixão de uma vez, pois logo o chefe lhe mataria. Ele só não o fez ontem, pois estava em estado de choque.

Nunca mais ele veria uma paisagem bonita, ouviria os pássaros cantado, analisaria jorros de sangue para saber como se desenrolou um crime...

A porta de sua sala se abriu bruscamente, e Potter lhe lançou um olhar duro quando entrou.

- Malfoy, quero você na minha sala agora.

Draco engoliu em seco, mas conseguiu murmurar um "sim", antes de o chefe sair.

"_Eu já disse que estou ferrado?"_

Deu seus últimos passos em direção ao escritório do chefe. Abriu a porta lentamente e entrou de cabeça baixa.

- Você queria me ver, Pot...

Mas o loiro não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois foi prensado pelo corpo de Harry contra a porta, as mãos fortes do delegado passeando pelo seu corpo, os lábios macios esmagando os seus. Escutou a porta atrás de si ser trancada, e logo o moreno segurou firmemente suas coxas, encaixando-se entre elas, e Draco decidiu ajudar, enlaçando a cintura dele com suas pernas, facilitando o pleno contato entre os corpos.

Oh, Deus! Potter estava lhe dando um amasso! Isso só podia ser um sonho...

Depois de chupadas e mordidas, Harry abandonou os lábios já inchados de Draco, e passou a atacar seu pescoço, os quadris se roçando um no outro, criando uma fricção que enviava descargas elétricas pelo corpo de ambos. O loiro se apoiava na maçaneta como se fosse sua única ligação com sua sanidade, impulsionando-se ainda mais contra o moreno.

- Potter! Deus!... Espere, temos que convers-... – mas o loiro foi calado por um novo e avassalador beijo.

- Estamos resolvendo negócios inacabados, Draco. Achei que gostaria de terminar o que começamos ontem. – Harry declarou, simplesmente, quando se desgrudaram por um momento.

- Oh, sim, vamos acabar sim. – e agora era Draco que atacava a boca do moreno, chupando seu lábio inferior, deixando-o mais inchado, e voltando a beijá-lo com volúpia.

As mãos do loiro encontraram seu caminho por debaixo da camisa de Harry, arranhando suas costas. E o moreno decidiu imitá-lo, mas suas mãos desceram e se enfiaram dentro das calças de Draco, apertando suas nádegas com vontade e aumentando a fricção. O loiro gemeu dentro da boca do chefe, e começou a abrir a camisa dele rapidamente, quase arrebentando os botões.

Harry se virou, carregando o loiro e colocando-o em cima da mesa. As mãos de Draco exploraram toda a extensão do peito e do abdômen do moreno, e logo seus lábios seguiram a mesma trilha, espalhando beijos, lambidas e chupões. Logo suas mãos encontraram o cós da calça de Harry, a ereção do moreno evidente por baixo do tecido. Ele o acariciou por cima da calça por um momento, arrancando um estrangulado gemido do chefe, e suas mãos começaram a abrir o cinto dele, enquanto os dois trocavam mais um beijo quente.

Então, eles escutaram as batidas insistentes na porta.

Separaram-se imediatamente, como se tivessem sido pegos no flagra. Escutaram a voz de Ron, alheio ao que acontecia dentro do escritório do delegado, avisando a chegada das pessoas que seriam interrogadas naquele dia.

Quando ouviram os passos do ruivo, indicando que ele se afastava, suspiraram aliviados. E Harry começou a rir, voltando a se aproximar de Draco, abraçando sua cintura.

- Que momento esse seu amiguinho foi escolher, hein? – o loiro reclamou, fazendo bico, e Harry riu mais, beijando suavemente seus lábios.

Draco voltou a abotoar a camisa do chefe, tentando desamassá-la o máximo possível, sem deixar de encarar os olhos verdes.

- Nós vamos ter que conversar sobre isso, Potter. – ele apontou o dedo, indicando um e depois o outro – Uma conversa de verdade, se é que me entende.

- Vamos sim, Draco. E pare de me chamar de Potter.

- Ora, Potter! Não me peça algo sem sentido assim!

- Draco...

- Ohh, que medinho, Pot- OUCH! Não me bata, animal! Okay, _Harry_...

- Assim está melhor.

O loiro terminou o seu trabalho de tentar deixar o moreno apresentável novamente, e com um último beijo, Harry saiu do escritório. Draco observou a porta fechada por um momento, um sorriso bobo se espalhando pelo seu rosto.

Até que ele gostava de estar ferrado desse jeito...

oOo

- Eu não sei de nada sobre o relacionamento deles, senhor Potter. Pareciam-me ser um casal normal, e tinham uma vida tranquila. Richard não falava muito na esposa, na verdade, não falava muita coisa sobre sua vida pessoal. Mas era um cara centrado e esforçado, muito trabalhador.

- Mas o senhor deve ter percebido alguma coisa, ter uma opinião própria sobre o casal, senhor Miller, afinal vocês eram sócios há alguns anos.

Noah Miller era alto, moreno, do tipo atlético. Mas parecia estar abalado com a morte do melhor amigo, a pele um tanto pálida, olheiras fundas, e mais magro do que Harry se lembrava desde o último depoimento, quando o homem descobriu sobre o ocorrido. O delegado se lembrou do desespero do homem ao receber a notícia. Ele devia gostar muito de Richard e parecia não querer manchar a imagem do falecido com o que poderia saber, pensou Harry.

- Eu já os vi brigando, admito. E ele parecia gostar de estar mais no trabalho do que na própria casa. Mas são problemas normais de casais, não? Brigas e desentendimentos são normais. Ou o senhor acha que... isso pode significar alguma coisa?

- O local em que ele foi encontrado é perto de uma propriedade sua, não?

- Sim, minha casa de praia, em Miami Beach. Eu estava em reunião com Richard discutindo sobre um futuro investidor na empresa naquela noite, como já disse no depoimento anterior. Nos despedimos e ele foi para casa. Se eu soubesse que isso aconteceria... Teria segurado ele e...

Harry entregou um copo d'água ao empresário que agradeceu e tomou um grande gole.

- Senhor Potter, não sei o que pode ter acontecido com Richard àquela noite. Mas eu quero fazer o possível para encontrar o culpado. O senhor acha que Melissa pode estar envolvida?

- Senhor Miller, não tire conclusões precitadas quanto à senhora Morgan.

- Eu já tinha notado que vocês a chamaram várias vezes para ser interrogada. Ela é suspeita, não? Por que ela faria isso com Richard?

- Senhor Miller, prometo que vamos esgotar todas as possibilidades e fazer de tudo para encontrar o assassino. Acho melhor continuarmos com o depoimento depois, não? Tome um ar lá fora, eu vou interrogar outras pessoas e depois volto a falar com o senhor.

- Sim, talvez seja melhor... Vou esperar lá fora. Com licença.

Harry foi até a porta e chamou Ron.

- Pode chamar Aaron McDonwell para mim? O senhor Miller vai fazer uma pausa.

- Sim, senhor.

oOo

Draco observava a movimentação no Departamento, o pessoal indo e vindo como sempre. Estava sentado na mesa de Weasley, esperando que ele aparecesse para entregar-lhe o último relatório sobre a perícia do caso de um assassinato de um traficante, mas todos no Departamento estavam envolvidos com o caso Morgan. Harry estava na sala de interrogatório, e ele viu na ante-sala a viúva cochichar algo com seu advoga, as mãos trêmulas e os olhos marejados.

Ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada com esse casamento, desde o momento em que tinha visto o corpo do falecido. Também sabia que conhecia o homem de algum lugar, mas ele não se lembrava de onde. Sim, deveria ser de uma das festas de Lucius, mas o loiro tinha aquela sensação de que estava se esquecendo de algo.

Estava chatíssimo esperar pelo Weasley, e constatou que era melhor descer para o lanche do que ficar ali parado. Deixou a pasta em cima da mesa, checando se Harry estava perto de terminar. Pelo visto não, já que o ruivo estava levando mais uma pessoa para a sala. Seguiu para o elevador, mas percebeu a mensagem "EM MANUTENÇÃO" e praguejou baixinho, dirigindo-se às escadas de emergência.

Um homem moreno se aproximou, e Draco parou para segurar a porta para ele. E, então, o reconhecimento.

- Você!

oOo

- Já estamos quase no fim. Só falta falar de novo com o senhor Miller.

- Sim, graças a Deus! Eu vou chamá-lo. Já tem alguma opinião formada, chefe?

- Hum... Não sei direito ainda. – Harry passou os olhos pelo Departamento, percebendo que a sala de Draco estava vazia, o que não era normal nesse horário – Você viu Malfoy por aí?

- Malfoy? – Ron olhou em volta – Agora que você falou, realmente não. Ele estava me esperando para entregar um relatório de outro caso, mas ele sumiu... – foi até sua mesa – O relatório está aqui.

Pansy se aproximou dos dois, parecendo nervosa.

- Pessoal, estava mesmo querendo falar com vocês. Estou ligando pro celular do Draco há um tempinho, mas só dá na caixa postal. Ele disse que ia entregar o relatório para você – ela apontou para Ron – e depois iria lanchar, mas até agora não voltou.

Harry começou a ficar nervoso também.

- Ligue para ele de novo, Parkinson. Ron, vá atrás do senhor Miller e avise que eu o interrogo amanhã.

- Okay.

Pansy discou o numero, aguardando enquanto chamava.

- Nada. Ele nunca deixa de atender o celular...

Harry pegou o telefone de das mãos da garota, ele mesmo discando o número. Caixa postal.

Ron se aproximou.

- Chefe, o senhor Miller sumiu...

oOo

Draco acordou de uma vez.

Sua cabeça e todo o seu corpo latejavam pela dor, e ele não conseguia mexer os braços direito, percebeu. Estava amarrado. Lembrou-se de segurar a porta para um homem, que também desceria as escadas e... Deus!

"_Eu o conheço! Eu o vi na festa do pai uma vez, com Morgan no terraço. É isso! Eles eram amantes, Miller e Morgan eram amantes!"_

Noah deve ter lhe reconhecido também, e agora... Ele estava preso. O homem tinha lhe socado e ele tinha rolado as escadas.

Analisou o ambiente, percebendo estar numa grande sala de estar. Dava para ouvir um leve barulho de ondas, devia estar perto do mar. A luz estava mais fraca, mostrando que já devia estar anoitecendo.

"_Mas por que Miller mataria o amante? Isso não faz nenhum sentido..."_

Tentou torcer os braços para se soltar das amarras, mas não conseguiu. Começou a se arrastar pelo chão, procurando algo que lhe ajudasse, mas ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e se encolheu no canto, junto à parede. Noah entrou, carregando uma mulher que se debatia e tentava se soltar. Melissa Morgan.

E Draco entendeu.

O homem moreno reparou no loiro, encolhido contra a parede.

- Oh, vejo que acordou. Sinto muito em ter lhe colocado nessas... Condições. Mas você me reconheceu e... E eu preciso vingar Richard pelo que aconteceu.

Ele empurrou a mulher com força, fazendo-a cair no chão. Ela rugiu e tentou acertar Miller e se livrar dele, mas ele a fez cair de novo.

- SEU VEADO! VEADO ESTÚPIDO! ACHOU QUE EU IA ACEITAR ISSO A VIDA TODA HEIN? VEADO!

Ele acertou um soco no rosto de Melissa, que cuspiu sangue.

- Cale a boca, sua vaca! – ele segurou firmemente a mulher no chão, impedindo-a de tentar atacá-lo – Você matou Richard, não foi? Foi você! Sabia que ele tinha vindo à minha casa, e decidiu se livrar dele! Como pôde? Ele queria o divórcio, mas você se recusava a dar! Para que matá-lo? Me diz, vagabunda!

Ela rugiu de raiva, mas ele acertou mais um soco no rosto dela. Noah aproveitou que Melissa estava desnorteada, e caminhou tranquilamente até a cozinha, voltando com uma faca. Ele parou na frente do aparelho de som, ligando-o, e o som de Wouldn't It Be Nice preencheu o ambiente. Draco foi se movendo devagar em direção à porta, os olhos fixos em Miller.

- Essa música... Era a _nossa_ música.

- EU TENHO NOJO DE VOCÊ, SEU SUJO! DE VOCÊS DOIS!

- Eu soube que era você quando me perguntaram sobre a música no interrogatório. Você era a única que sabia. Você o matou, não foi? Eu já suspeitava. Tinha ido te matar naquela noite, mas o delegado me interrompeu.

- MATEI! MATEI AQUELE MALDITO SIM!

Ele acertou um golpe na perna da mulher, fazendo-a gritar de dor.

- Grite! Ninguém vai lhe escutar aqui!

Noah golpeou novamente com a faca, dessa vez acertando de raspão a barriga de Melissa. Ela gemeu de dor, tentando se arrastar pelo chão da sala, mas ele a chutou, uma, duas, três vezes, acertando seu ferimento e fazendo-a gritar mais. Então, ele golpeou o peito da mulher com a faca, assim como ela fizera com o marido. Ela pareceu sufocar e se engasgar com sangue, e ele golpeou de novo. E de novo. Ela estava morta.

Draco tinha conseguido alcançar a porta, mas parou chocado vendo a sala e o próprio Noah Miller sujos de sangue.

O moreno virou a cabeça, encarando Draco. E sorriu de forma estranha, levantando-se e caminhando lentamente para onde o loiro estava.

- Acho melhor você parar de tentar abrir a porta.

Ele segurou Draco pelos cabelos, levantando-o para poder olhar seu rosto mais de perto.

- Você sabe, eu tinha que fazer. Não podia deixá-la impune depois do que ela fez ao Richard. Você não tem nada a ver com isso, eu sei. Mas não posso deixá-lo ir agora. Você sabe demais.

Miller arrastou o loiro para a sala novamente, jogando-o no chão, próximo do corpo da mulher. Draco fechou os olhos, pensando que seria seu fim. Ele nem tinha conseguido conversar com Harry. A essa hora, o chefe devia estar recolhendo depoimentos, sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

Noah voltou a se abaixar, a faca empunhada numa das mãos, a outra acariciando os cabelos de Draco, como se pedisse desculpas pelo que iria fazer.

Um estouro alto, e Miller soltou a faca, segurando a mão e gritando de dor. Um tiro. Draco tinha certeza que era um tiro.

- Ponha as mãos para cima e vire-se lentamente, Miller.

Draco abriu os olhos quando ouviu a voz forte de Harry. Ele estava ali. Tinha vindo lhe salvar.

- Eu mandei por as mãos para cima.

Mas Noah se desesperou, pegando a faca com a mão boa e tentou atacar Harry. Mais um tiro e o homem estava caído, segurando o ombro atingido.

Os colegas da polícia cercaram Noah Miller, dando-lhe voz de prisão. Ron estava ligando para uma ambulância. Harry se aproximou de Draco, soltando suas mãos e conferindo se ele não estava ferido.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou, mostrando finalmente seu nervosismo e preocupação com o loiro.

- Sim, estou. Ele não conseguiu fazer nada comigo.

Mas Harry não soltava seus ombros de jeito nenhum, indeciso de devia ou não abraçá-lo. O loiro sorriu para ele, tentando confirmar que estava bem.

- Quando percebi que você e Miller tinham sumido, presumi que ele tivesse lhe trazido para cá. Ainda bem que eu acertei. – o moreno finalmente se decidiu, passando os braços em torno dos ombros de Draco. O loiro o abraçou de volta – O que foi que aconteceu?

Eles perceberam a aproximação do Superintendente e se separaram relutantemente. Draco encarou o corpo de Melissa por um momento, antes de explicar o que havia ocorrido.

- Quer dizer que ele era gay?

Harry e Draco perceberam o profundo asco na voz de seu superior e o olhar de nojo que ele lançou a Noah Miller quando ele foi escoltado até a ambulância.

- Mas como você sabia, Draco? – o moreno tentou mudar de assunto.

- Eu conhecia mesmo Morgan de uma festa do meu pai. Eu havia visto ele junto com Miller, no terraço da mansão, eles pareciam bem íntimos. Mas eu só consegui lembrar-me disso quando vi Miller hoje, e ele me reconheceu também. Por isso me sequestrou, com medo que eu tivesse descoberto a verdade.

- Que foi o que aconteceu.

- Eu só entendi mesmo tudo quando ele trouxe a senhora Morgan e... Bem. Foi isso que aconteceu.

- Ora, não seja modesto garoto. Você descobriu toda essa sujeira. – Draco apertou levemente a mão de Harry, antes que ele dissesse algo que não devia ao Superintendente – Nunca pensou em seguir a carreira de detetive? – ele continuou, sem perceber.

- Acho melhor não, senhor. Muitas emoções. Estou melhor na perícia.

- Se você acha... – e o homem saiu.

Draco se virou para Harry novamente, sorrindo.

- Obrigado por me salvar, Potter. Apesar de que eu sei que você só fez isso porque não aguentaria viver sem a presença da minha maravilhosa pessoa.

O moreno riu. Tudo tinha voltado ao normal.

oOo

Harry estava sentado no píer, longe da movimentação do pessoal do Departamento. Eles terminavam de colher as provas e já tinham levado Noah, preso em flagrante de delito, para um hospital, onde ele seria vigiado. Mas ele não queria participar de nada disso, no momento.

Estava observando a lua despontar no horizonte, iluminando as ondas do mar, quando escutou passos tranquilos vindo em sua direção. Draco trazia consigo uma garrafa de cerveja, provavelmente furtada da cozinha da casa de Miller. O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha, em interrogação, mas não pode deixar de comentar:

- Ainda estamos em serviço, sabia?

O loiro deu de ombros.

- Ninguém está vendo. Não é como se fossemos ficar bêbados. E depois do que o Miller me fez, acho que ele me deve uma cerveja, no mínimo. Agora afasta essas pernas, Potter. – ele chutou levemente o pé de Harry para o lado, fazendo-o abrir mais as pernas. Draco se sentou confortavelmente entre elas, suas costas apoiadas no peito do moreno.

- E o assédio sexual em ambiente de trabalho?

- Estou me sentindo muito magnânimo e não vou lhe denunciar dessa vez, Potter.

Harry riu, passando os braços em volta do corpo esguio de Malfoy, juntando suas mãos com as dele, os dedos se entrelaçando, e aspirou o perfume do cabelo loiro, a garrafa esquecida. Draco começou a cantarolar Wouldn't It Be Nice, e o moreno lhe deu um beliscão.

- Essa música não, Draco!

- Ora, mas é praticamente a nossa música, Potter. Além do mais, a letra é bem bonita.

- Aceito qualquer música, menos essa. – o loiro riu – É sério! Estou traumatizado. E saia de cima de mim, alguém pode nos ver.

- Está escuro, Potter, seu maricas. Não tenha medo, não; eu chequei se dava pra ver o píer lá da casa, o que não é o caso.

- Hum... Sei. Você quer é me exibir por aí.

- Acho que a situação é exatamente o contrário, Potter. Afinal, o meu gosto decaiu horrores, já o seu... Ouch! Não me agrida, seu ser obtuso, ou eu te jogo no mar para que peixes te comam.

Harry riu da careta que o loiro fazia. Sentiu-se em paz. Até pensar no que aconteceria se o pessoal do Departamento descobrisse. Lembrou-se da expressão de profundo asco do Superintendente ao saber do romance homossexual do Morgan. O que aconteceria com eles se o velhote descobrisse? Além de ele ser chefe do loiro, e isso poderia causar um problema maior ainda.

- Como é que vai ser agora, Draco? Ninguém da agência pode saber e...

O loiro suspirou.

- E eles não precisam saber, Harry. Nós só precisamos ser discretos. Não vamos pensar nisso agora.

Harry concordou. E então riu.

- Vou precisar inventar umas desculpas para que você venha à minha sala.

- Ih, olha o abuso de poder!

- Mas eu sou seu superior hierárquico. – ele continuou, ignorando a cara indignada de Draco – Não preciso nem de desculpa!

- Oh, Potter, seu pervertido! Em que eu fui me meter, meu Deus?

Mas antes que o loiro pudesse continuar suas reclamações, Harry já o calava com um beijo, que Draco correspondeu com veemência. As coisas seriam bem melhores agora.

_Happy times together we've been spending_

_(Tempos felizes temos passado juntos)_

_I wish that every kiss was never ending_

_(Eu queria que todo beijo fosse interminável)_

_Wouldn't it be nice?_

_(Não seria legal?)_

_

* * *

_

**Notas:**

(1) De acordo com o Código Penal brasileiro, latrocínio é um crime de roubo (crime-fim, objetivo), que para ser alcançado é cometido o homicídio (crime-meio).

(2) Nos noticiários policiais, os caras sempre chamam o acusado de "o elemento".

(3) Para quem não conhece as patentes da Polícia Civil: O Harry aqui seria o delegado (chefe) do Departamento de Homicídios. Acima dele, haveria o Delegado Geral, conhecido também por Superintendente. Sei que estou usando a nomenclatura do Brasil, apesar da estrutura da polícia estar muito mais parecida com a dos EUA. Mas eu achei melhor que os meninos ficassem no mesmo prédio, trabalhando juntos, como ocorre lá.

* * *

**N/b:** Eu morri múltiplas vezes lendo essa fanfic. Quase uma Agatha Christie essa minha amiga. Ela merece reviews, não merece? Claro que merece! Comentem, amores!

**N/a:** Gente, minha contribuição para o Projeto Casa de Praia do 6V! Estou lendo e assistindo séries policiais demais... LOL

Estava ficando enorme e eu achei que não fosse terminar no prazo, mas deu tudo certo no fim! ;D E não me matei por não ter tido NC! Eu queria fazer, mas achei que não ia encaixar na fic... Mas se quiserem uma, eu posso até fazer uma continuação, se vocês quiserem! Huahuahuahuahuahua

Deixem reviews, pessoas lindas da tia, para eu saber o que acharam, okay?

AMO VOCÊS! S2

Beijão!


End file.
